Luna Seeks Love
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: Luna and Love!


**Chapter 1**

Luna stepped onto the balcony, and sighed. She concentrated hard on her magic, as she raised the moon. Celestia was beside her, slowly lowering her sun.  
>"Good morning sister." Celestia said.<br>"Good night sister." Luna replied.  
>Celestia headed to her sleeping chambers, while Luna stood on the blacony, watching lights go of, as ponies slept soundly through her night.<br>Suddenly, she saw two figures in the dark. Fancy Pants and his marefriend Fluer De Lis (I should just make it FDL) were chatting softly. Luna's eyes followed them. She saw Fancy Pants hug FDL and kiss her good night, before leaving. Luna sighed again. Though now princess of the night and co-ruler of Equestria, many ponies still feared her, while her heart was aching. Aching for love...  
>Luna looked through her mind, who's dreams she should enter tonight. Her adoptive niece, Cadence, appeared in her mind. She was the princess of love. Luna sighed deeply, as she cast the spell, entering her niece's dream.<br>Luna can't be seen in a pony's dream unless she reveals herself, so she just watches the dream play itself. Cadence was sleeping soundly tonight, and her dreams were of having a child with Shining Armor, her husband. Luna smiled weakly at her niece. A husband. Locked away in the moon for a thousand years, many things have changed. As nothing was wrong, the princess of the night stepped out of her niece's dream.  
>Than she though of entering Twilight's dream. She was the princess of friendship. Luna wanted to seek her sister's student for helo in making friends, but Twilight had helped enough. Twilight Sparkle helped her fit in during nightmare night. She didn't want to be a burden seeking more help. Luna looked at herself through her bedroom mirror. How much she had changed. From Nightmare Moon, to Princess Luna. Luna slowly casted her spell, stepping into Twilight's dream.<br>Twilight was the opposite of Cadence. She was having a nightmare. Her friends, including Spike held knifes in their hooves/claws. Spike was using his claws to scratch Twilight's body. Cuts and bruises covered her. Rarity attached magic proof rings to Twilight's horn, wings and legs, disabling her to channel her magic, fly or run. Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack were pulling and cutting off bits of her mane and tail. Fluttershy finished it all by using a knife to cut a slit on her throat... Twilight was waking up! Luna quickly casted her spell and left Twilight's dream. Luna shook her head, how scary it was for Twilight! Luna sighed as she decided to look through a few more ponies dreams...

**Chapter 2**

Luna was about to stop when she saw a pony that caught her interest. He was a dark blue unicorn, with a blond mane and tail. His cutie mark was what made Luna interested. It was a cresent moon and a star. Funny, that was his name. Cresent Moon. Luna smiled and entered this stallions dream.  
>Cresent Moon was lying on a soft cloud, staring into space. Luna heard him talk. "Princess Luna outdone herself again. Just like every night. I wish I could meet her in real life." Luna smiled at the comment. Somepony that adored her night. "I don't understand why ponies are afraid of her. No matter in she hears it or not, I think your the most beautiful and amazing pony on Equestria Princess Luna. Even if you weren't a princess." Luna was touched by this stallion's words. Beautiful, amazing, something she had never been called of. Luna saw Cresent fall asleep on the cloud. She smiled at him, even if he didn't know, and left his dream...<br>Night after night, Luna returned into this colt's dreams. Each one was him praising Luna's amazing night sky and stating how beautiful she was. Luna would think about him, during meals, raising and lowering the moon, in meetings and even when she was asleep.  
>Celestia noticed the change in her sister. She was humming merrily everywhere she went and she would stare of into space during meetings and meals. One night, the princess of the sun entered her sister's chamber.<br>"Sister, may I know what have been keeping you in a happy dazed mood?" Celestia asked kindly.  
>"Oh its nothing, except I found a pony that totally adores and loves my night! Good to see somepony appreciating it even after a thousand years." Luna smiled.<br>"Who is this pony? Do you know him?" The princess of the sun asked, curious.  
>"His name is Cresent Moon. He's a unicorn. I just see him in his dreams every night. He would be on a soft cloud, gazing at my night sky. Saying praises at it. Than he said I was the most beautiful pony om Equestria!" Luna squealed in excitement.<br>"Looks like you've got a crush little sister. I'll leave you to enter his dreams!" Celestia winked, leaving the room.  
>Luna sighed deeply, before entering Cresent's dream. This time, Luna found herself looking at Cresent's worst nightmare. There she was, Nightmare Moon. "Princess...Lu...Luna?" Cresent Moon stuttered. "I AM NIGHTMARE MOON!" Nightmare bellowed. Luna gasped at the scene. She left the dream fearing the worst that happened in it.<br>The next night, Luna entered Cresent's dreams again, and this could have been worse than the last one.  
>"Princess... Luna, I... really love your night sky and... I really...love...you." The stallion muttered in his dream. Luna (the dream one) coldy spat, "I do not love you, peasant. Go back!"<br>Luna(real one) gasped at her dreams version. She exited the dream and tried to focus on the rest.  
>Night after night, Cresent would have a terrifying nighmare of Nightmare Moon or Dream Version Luna breaking his heart. Real Luna was also sad to see his heart broken. Her merry humming and love struck daze turned into walking quickly, often bumping into things and worried daze. Her sister did see this expression as well.<br>"Sister, what has happened with this Cresent Moon? You've been depressed of late." The princess of the sun confronted.  
>Luna sighed sadly and told her sister about those nightmares. "I think I should find him." Luna ended. Her sister gasped. "Find Cresent Moon? He could be half way across Canterlot! He could be anywhere on Equestria!" Celesetia reasoned.<br>"No. He is in Canterlot. I can sense how far the distance I have to travel to reach a pony's dreams. His is very near." Luna told her. Celestia sighed.  
>"Very well than sister. I wish you the best of luck." Celestia said, sternly but gently. She raised her hoof and Luna tapped it with hers. Then, she took of into the sky...<p>

**Chapter 3**

Luna have been searching for hours. She could feel the distance between her and Cresent due to how far his dream is. Suddenly, Luna felt a srong pull, she knew he was near. The princess of the night landed from her flight and walked around. Something caught her attention.  
>One of the houses, was decorated with stars. There were white star shaped light bulbs hanging from the ceiling of the porch. A huge cresent painted on the door. On the wall was also painted with stars on midnight blue wall. From all the dark blue, she noticed a slip of paper under the light blue bench.<br>Using her magic, Princess Luna levitated the slip of paper and read it.  
><em>Dear Princess Luna, <em>  
><em>You are the most amazing pony that ever existed. This piece of paper may have rotted away by the time you find it. You may also never read this, but I must tell you, I love your night sky more than anything and I love... you. Your mane and tail is like a flowing night sky, full with shimmering stars. Your eyes twinkle like the stars you create. And your night time is more precious than life itself. I love you.<em>  
><em>Cresent Moon.<em>  
>Luna could have been in tears already. She noticed drops of dried circles on the paper. Cresent had been crying? She realized she had shed a tear as well. Luna slowly walked to the door and knocked.<br>"Who is i- Princess Luna!" A dark blue unicorn stepped out. He bowed down to the princess he loved ever so dearly.  
>"Rise." Luna commanded, but she said so gently. "Princess, I... You... I have no words. Why are you here?" Cresent Moon asked.<br>"First of Cresent, call me Luna. I have been searching for you." Luna smiled.  
>"Wha... why?" The confused stallion asked.<br>"I've been entering your dreams." Luna admitted. Cresent Moon gasped. "So you saw Nightmare Moon and I, you saw yourself and I and you... heard me?" Cresent said softly. Luna just nodded her head. "So you know that I... I... Love you?" Cresent asked. Luna nodded her head again and smiled.  
>"Come with me." Luna said kindly. Her horn glowed and she took of into the sky, her magic keeping Cresent afloat.<br>They reached the Canterlot Castle, where Celestia was waiting anxiously.  
>"I have found Cresent Moon, sister." Luna grinned. Celestia gave a sigh of relief and walked over to her sister.<br>"Your highness." Cresent bowed. Celestia smiled warmly and asked him to stand.  
>"My sister have told me of your dreams and your feelings for her." Cresent blushed. He was glad he had such a dark coloured coat.<br>"Cresent Moon, I would be honored to have you as my coltfriend, but there is one thing that I must address." Luna sighed sadly.  
>"I would be honored, Pr- Luna. But what is keeping us apart?" The stallion asked.<br>"I'm immortal." Luna replied.  
>"I shall admit it sister, I have grown feelings for this stallion over time as I entered his dreams. One thing that has been bothering me is the fact he will leave us one day. We can live forever til the end of Equestria, but it will be different for Cresent." Luna explained.<br>As the princesses of the sun and moon discuss, Cresent Moon could not beleive what he just heard. _Luna went to find me. She likes me as well. She's amazing... _he sighed. Than, Celestia and Luna returned. "I believe Twilight Sparkle has a book about immortality. I remember a spell in it." Celestia said. "Twilight Sparkle? You mean the Princess Twilight Sparkle that saved Luna from... Nightmare Moon?" Cresent asked. Luna nodded her head and wrapped her wing over Cresent. This action made the stallion shudder from the sudden warmth. Luna smiled, "I shall take off and find Twilight Sparkle." She said. Celestia replied, "Tomorrow. They are probably sleeping right now." Luna thought about it. "Tomorrow it is."she smiled.

**Chapter 4**

Luna have been searching for hours. She could feel the distance between her and Cresent due to how far his dream is. Suddenly, Luna felt a srong pull, she knew he was near. The princess of the night landed from her flight and walked around. Something caught her attention.  
>One of the houses, was decorated with stars. There were white star shaped light bulbs hanging from the ceiling of the porch. A huge cresent painted on the door. On the wall was also painted with stars on midnight blue wall. From all the dark blue, she noticed a slip of paper under the light blue bench.<br>Using her magic, Princess Luna levitated the slip of paper and read it.  
><em>Dear Princess Luna, <em>  
><em>You are the most amazing pony that ever existed. This piece of paper may have rotted away by the time you find it. You may also never read this, but I must tell you, I love your night sky more than anything and I love... you. Your mane and tail is like a flowing night sky, full with shimmering stars. Your eyes twinkle like the stars you create. And your night time is more precious than life itself. I love you.<em>  
><em>Cresent Moon.<em>  
>Luna could have been in tears already. She noticed drops of dried circles on the paper. Cresent had been crying? She realized she had shed a tear as well. Luna slowly walked to the door and knocked.<br>"Who is i- Princess Luna!" A dark blue unicorn stepped out. He bowed down to the princess he loved ever so dearly.  
>"Rise." Luna commanded, but she said so gently. "Princess, I... You... I have no words. Why are you here?" Cresent Moon asked.<br>"First of Cresent, call me Luna. I have been searching for you." Luna smiled.  
>"Wha... why?" The confused stallion asked.<br>"I've been entering your dreams." Luna admitted. Cresent Moon gasped. "So you saw Nightmare Moon and I, you saw yourself and I and you... heard me?" Cresent said softly. Luna just nodded her head. "So you know that I... I... Love you?" Cresent asked. Luna nodded her head again and smiled.  
>"Come with me." Luna said kindly. Her horn glowed and she took of into the sky, her magic keeping Cresent afloat.<br>They reached the Canterlot Castle, where Celestia was waiting anxiously.  
>"I have found Cresent Moon, sister." Luna grinned. Celestia gave a sigh of relief and walked over to her sister.<br>"Your highness." Cresent bowed. Celestia smiled warmly and asked him to stand.  
>"My sister have told me of your dreams and your feelings for her." Cresent blushed. He was glad he had such a dark coloured coat.<br>"Cresent Moon, I would be honored to have you as my coltfriend, but there is one thing that I must address." Luna sighed sadly.  
>"I would be honored, Pr- Luna. But what is keeping us apart?" The stallion asked.<br>"I'm immortal." Luna replied.  
>"I shall admit it sister, I have grown feelings for this stallion over time as I entered his dreams. One thing that has been bothering me is the fact he will leave us one day. We can live forever til the end of Equestria, but it will be different for Cresent." Luna explained.<br>As the princesses of the sun and moon discuss, Cresent Moon could not beleive what he just heard. _Luna went to find me. She likes me as well. She's amazing... _he sighed. Than, Celestia and Luna returned. "I believe Twilight Sparkle has a book about immortality. I remember a spell in it." Celestia said. "Twilight Sparkle? You mean the Princess Twilight Sparkle that saved Luna from... Nightmare Moon?" Cresent asked. Luna nodded her head and wrapped her wing over Cresent. This action made the stallion shudder from the sudden warmth. Luna smiled, "I shall take off and find Twilight Sparkle." She said. Celestia replied, "Tomorrow. They are probably sleeping right now." Luna thought about it. "Tomorrow it is."she smiled.

**Chapter 5**

_**One year later~~**_  
>"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Where's the immortality book?!" Twilight Sparkle asked to no one in particular. It has been a year since Luna got together with Cresent Moon. Cresent Moon actually proposed three months ago, at their nineth month anniversary. Luna of course said yes, and had started planning the next day. Now, tomorrow was the wedding of Princess Luna and future Prince Cresent Moon. She had of course made Celestia the priest. Cadence, Twilight and the rest of the Elements of Harmony were her brides maids. Spike, who had grown quite abit over the year, was the ring bearer. Crystal Shield and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were the flower fillys. The CMC had grown into young mares over the year, but only Sweetie Belle got her cutie mark. Which was a pink heart wrapped loosely with musical notes and a treble clef in the middle. Her love for singing brought her to realised that is was her special talent. Though she got her cutie mark, she is still in the CMC helping her friends get their cutie marks. Shining Armor was Cresent's best man... er... stallion. Twilight had found the immortality book but was searching for it now.<br>"There!"she yelled, levitating the book. She quickly teleported herself into Canterlot, and straight to Canterlot Castle.  
>"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today in matrimony of my sister, Princess Luna, and her coltfriend, Cresent Moon." Celestia started. Everypony stood up from their seats as the couple started their 'I dos'.<br>"Do you, Cresent Moon, take this mare to be your beloved wife, through sickness and in health, until death do your part?" Celestia looked to Cresent.  
>"I do, Princess." Cresent Moon beamed.<br>"And do you, sister, take this stallion to be your beloved husband? Through sickness and in health, til death do your part?" Celestia looked to Luna.  
>"No, sister." Luna started. Everypony gasped. Cresent looked like he was about to burst into tears.<br>"Death shall not do our part. We will live forever, watching every sun and moon raise and lower til the ends of Eqeustria." Luna smiled warmly. Everypony heaved a sigh of relief. Cresent smiled at his new wife.  
>"Than by the power vested in me, I now present Princess Luna Moon and Prince Cresent Moon." Celestia finished.<br>"You may now kiss the bride." Without another word, Cresent locked lips with Luna. Everypony applauded loudly. Suddenly, Twilight appeared. The ponies gasped at the sudden presence of the friendship princess.  
>"Sorry i'm late everypony, but we have one more surprise for you." Twilight started as her horn started to glow. Slowly, Cresent Moon was engulfed in a bright light and lifted up. As he slowly landed, no pony could see any difference.<br>"Prince Cresent Moon is now immortal!" Twilight said. The ponies applauded again. "Oops, almost forgot!" Luna chuckled, as she threw the bouquet of roses. Rarity was distracted talking to Sapphire Shores and the bouquet unintentionally landed in Fluttershy's hooves. _(Yeah... AmyShy... uh...) _Rarity noticed she had missed her chance again, but smiled weakly at her friend, who accidently got it. "Oh my..." Fluttershy exclaimed quietly, when Pinkie Pie screamed, "Time for the reception!" Everypony scampered into the ballroom, as Luna leaned against her new husband.  
>"This is a real dream come true..." Luna sighed, thinking about the year before when her heart ached for love.<br>"Literally. You met me in my dream remember?" Cresent winked.  
>"Yeah..." Luna replied, before locking lips with him again.<p>

**Chapter 6**

"Midnight Moon Stars!" Luna called out to the scampering filly. A few months after the marriage of Luna and Cresent, Luna found out she was pregnant. Cresent was overjoyed to be a father but Luna couldn't use her magic so much. Cresent ended up helping her raise and lower the moon for eleven months. When the filly was born, she was a midnight blue colour, with Cresent's teal eyes and blond mane and tail. The mane and tail style was like Celestia's flowing one, only a little bit shorter. The flowing mane and tail had yellow sparkling stars in it, like Luna had white stars in her mane. They had named her Midnight Stars after her midnight coat and starry mane and tail. It was night time, where the Moon family stayed awake. Suddenly, Midnight ran to the balcony.  
>Luna called out her full name, Midnight Moon Stars, and ran after her. The young filly's horn glowed, and before Luna's eyes, she moved the stars in the night sky. She created a few constellations, like her parents, her aunt Celly, and Cousin Cady. Luna gasped, as a bright light appeared on her blank flank, that later wasn't blank anymore. Five white stars in a circle appeared on her flank.<br>"Cresent! Come and see! Our daughter has gotten her cutie mark!" Luna called out. Cresent came asap, and gasped as he saw the stars in the sky moving about, forming more shapes.  
>"Midnight! Your cutie mark..." Cresent trailed of. He levitated his daughter to him and hugged her tightly, making her squeal. "Our daughter, Princess Midnight Moon Stars, second Princess of the night, that has the ability to move your stars!" Cresent sighed in happiness. Luna joined in the hug, as she looked at her wonderful mate and beautiful daughter. From her lonely aching love seeking heart, to the joys and happiness of having a family. She was sure there were more adventures to come...<br>**The end.**  
><strong>There will be no sequel to this. This us just a mini story of Luna's family to get Cresent and Midnight's back ground cleared. Nothing more. Amy peace out!<strong>


End file.
